1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post-mounting structure of a cowl complete panel with improved design freedom of a front pillar part, and more particularly, to a post-mounting structure of a cowl complete panel, in which a front pillar part can be freely designed without changing the layout of the existing factory equipment, and thus design freedom of the front pillar part can be enhanced.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a car body of a vehicle takes a box shape constructed from a proper combination of various panels and a frame, and the car body produced from such a combination in which the frame and the body are integrally formed is referred to as a monocoque structure.
An assembling sequence of such a monocoque structure is determined according to the layout of production lines of a vehicle manufacturing company. A front part, a center part, a rear part, and a dashboard part are first assembled, and then a side structure part is assembled. Finally, a cowl part is mounted.
The cowl part restrains vibration occurring during the drive of a vehicle, and particularly, twist of a car body occurring at a sharp turn thereof, absorbs impact energy occurring at a collision of the vehicle, and prevents various components in an engine compartment from entering into a compartment of the vehicle due to the impact energy.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating a conventional mounting structure of a cowl complete, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating the mounting structure of FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, according to the conventional mounting structure of the cowl complete, a front parting line A of a side outer panel 12 constituting a front pillar part is formed normal with respect to the front pillar part. That is, the front parting line A is formed along a cowl top panel 22.
Accordingly, in the case of post-mounting the cowl complete 20, no interference occurs between the cowl complete 20 and the side outer panel 12, and thus there is no problem in loading the cowl complete from the upper direction. This structure has been currently used in most vehicle manufacturing equipment, and it is general that factory layout is provided to suit the structure.
However, the conventional mounting structure as described above has the problem that it severely limits the design freedom of the front pillar part. That is, in this case, interference occurs from downward direction between the cowl complete and the side outer panel due to the limited space in front of the cowl top panel 22, and thus it is impossible to post-mount the cowl complete.
Accordingly, in the case of designing the side outer panel as described above, it is required to pre-mount the cowl complete. In order to pre-mount the cowl complete, however, the whole layout of the factory equipment should be changed at a great cost, and thus it is actually impossible to change the design of the side outer panel as described above.
In conclusion, the existing post-mounting structure of the cowl complete has the problem that it limits the design of the side outer panel constituting the front pillar part within specified range.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.